


Jealousy is Thy Name

by sunscreams



Series: Catradora Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Dating as a Political Move, Dubiously Consensual Date, F/F, I don't know how to tag this, Jealousy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunscreams/pseuds/sunscreams
Summary: “Catra, you have nothing to be jealous about.”“I am not jealous,” Catra scoffed as she whirled around.“Catra,” Adora scoffed lightly, “C’mon, seriously?”That was, in hindsight, exactly the wrong thing to say.Now translated intoPусский.





	Jealousy is Thy Name

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of two prompts on tumblr. One from [kitlandslot](https://litlandslot.tumblr.com):  
> Ahhhh sorry another She-Ra prompt but I’ve heard cats are very territorial so... how about Catra getting jealous because someone is flirting with Adora?
> 
> and the other from [imwastingmylifeinhere](https://imwastingmylifeinhere.tumblr.com):  
> If you still do prompts, what about this: the rebellion needs this one princess to join but she won't listen to them and she turns out to have a crush on Adora so they have her flirt with the princess and convince her to join. Meanwhile Catra is a jealous cat
> 
> Now translated into [Pусский](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7681224).

“We really need this Princess in the Alliance,” Glimmer leaned forward in her chair. “Her kingdom is the last one before we have the Fright Zone, and the Horde, completely surrounded. Getting her to join us is crucial for us to make our next move.”

“We need to make our move now,” Catra’s ears flicked up and her tail thrashed behind her. “My most recent orders were to scout along the edge of Themarion. Hordak's planning a huge attack, I can feel it.”

“Not to, like, join a bandwagon or whatever,” Mermista drawled, “But, like, we’re strong now. If we’re gonna make a move, we should make it now, or whatever.”

“If the blockade isn’t strong and we don’t have backup from Princess Ashe, we won’t be strong enough!” Glimmer pressed. “Her stone golems would give us a huge advantage in defence _and_ offence.”

“Stone golems?” Catra mumbled looking at Adora. Adora just shrugged. 

“Glimmer, we’ve tried everything to get Princess Ashe to join us,” Angella sighed, folding her hands in front of her on the table. “I just don’t know what else we can do.”

Glimmer cut her eyes over to Adora, a guilty look on her face. “Well,” Glimmer started, and Adora sunk down in her chair, knowing exactly where this was going and not liking it one bit. 

Last Princess Prom was when Adora had met Princess Ashe for the first time. Things started off fine. Princess Ashe introduced herself, they chatted for a bit, Ashe even seemed interested in joining the rebellion. It was when Ashe asked if Adora was seeing anyone when things got extremely awkward. 

“Princess Ashe has a huge crush on Adora and would join if Adora went on a date with her,” Glimmer told the whole table. “Princess Ashe said so at the Princess Prom.”

All eyes turned to Adora, and Adora wanted to melt into the floor. Adora was planning on taking that information to the grave.

“She what?” Bow was the first one to break the silence. 

This caused Catra’s hair to stand on end, making her look like an adorable, angry, little fluff-ball. “No, there’s no way Adora’s going to go on a date with some dumb princess. We’ve gotten this far without Princess Smoke or whatever, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“It’s Princess Ashe, and we won’t be fine,” Glimmer turned to Adora. “Look, Adora I know it’s super weird, but think of the Alliance. We have to get her support.”

“Um,” Perfuma started, “I don’t really feel awesome about making Adora go on a date with someone just to get them to join the Alliance.”

“I’m with Flowers,” Catra practically hissed. 

“Adora?” Bow cut through the chatter, “How do you feel about this?”

Adora sighed. 

How _did_ she feel about this?

She agreed with Glimmer about needing the Western Cliffs support, but she really didn’t want to go on a date with anyone other than Catra. Especially since their relationship was still so new, and because Catra was working as a double agent, Adora really didn’t see much of her girlfriend to begin with. 

Adora didn’t want to do it. 

But she was the protector of Etheria. She had to protect Etheria at all costs. The Western Cliffs would seal their victory over the Horde and greatly limit loss of life for the rebellion. 

Adora needed to do it. 

Adora sighed again. 

“Can I have the night to think on it?” Adora finally asked and the table erupted in chaos. Catra was sputtering something angry and incoherent, Perfuma was ranting about coercion and consent, Glimmer was shouting about a quick decision, but Adora’s eyes remained on Queen Angella.

Her eyes softened into something sad as she glanced form where Adora sat slumped in her chair miserable, to where Catra stood seething and hurt. 

“We will meet again in the morning,” Queen Angella stood and flared her wings to get the attention of the entire group. “Meeting adjourned.”

 

* * *

 

“Catra wait,” Adora called rushing after the other girl. Catra had been the first one out of the room, darting away before anyone could even blink.

“Catra!” Adora called and by some miracle, Catra stopped, but she didn’t turn around. “Catra, you have nothing to be jealous about.”

“I am _not_ jealous,” Catra scoffed as she whirled around. 

“Catra,” Adora scoffed lightly, “C’mon, seriously?”

That was, in hindsight, exactly the wrong thing to say.

“You know what Adora?” Catra hissed, “Fuck you.” Catra took a few steps forward. “I cannot believe you’re even thinking about doing this!” 

“Catra, I have to,” Adora took a few steps towards Catra. 

“You don’t _have_ to do anything, Adora,” Catra snapped, her ears slicking back against her head. 

“I’m the protector of Etheria. I have to consider all options,” Adora pressed.

“This shouldn’t be an option!” Catra burst out, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. 

“Catra—” Adora started but Catra cut her off.

“I’m not jealous!” 

Adora raised her hands, “I wasn’t going to say that you were.”

“Yes you were,” Catra crossed her arms across her chest. “I’m not jealous, Adora, I just don’t like the idea of my _girlfriend_ going on a _date_ with another woman.”

“Catra, it’s not like I want to go,” Adora was getting angry. Catra wasn’t understanding her. She was just worried about herself and her own feelings. Catra never worried about anyone else; she never saw the bigger picture. “I don’t want to go on a date with anyone but you. But I don’t have that luxury! I’m not the only one in this body anymore!”

“Well tell She-Ra to shove it!” Catra bristled.

“She-Ra doesn’t want to go either,” Adora cried. “I just mean, there’s a bigger picture here, Catra.”

“Right, the bigger picture,” Catra rolled her eyes. 

“The Alliance needs Princess Ashe’s help,” Adora stressed. “This is the only way we’re going to get it.”

“How much of yourself are you going to give to this cause before enough is enough?” Catra hissed, her voice low. 

And that made Adora pause. 

“What do you mean?” Adora could barely breathe. 

“How much are you willing to give?” Catra’s voice was still low.

“Catra,” Adora sighed. “What is this about?”

Catra just looked away, her jaw clenched, blinking fast. 

“Catra,” Adora caught Catra’s hand, “If I go on the date with Princess whoever, I’m not going to leave you. I promised I’d never leave you again, and I won’t break it.”

Catra stared at their clasped hands for a few beats. “What if you go on the date with her and you realize you like her more than me?” Her voice was so soft, so sad, and so hurt that Adora’s heart almost opened up and bled onto the floor right there. 

“Catra,” Adora sighed, taking another step forward and wrapping her palms around each of Catra’s cheeks. “You’re the only one I want. You’re the only one I’d ever want.”

Catra bumped their heads together softly. “How can you be so sure?” 

“Because I love you,” Adora smoothed her thumbs under Catra’s eyes. “I love you so much, Catra, or do you forget the fact that I never gave up on you through the year we were enemies?”

Catra was silent for a few dreadful moments. “You’re really gonna do this, aren’t you?”

Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, pulling them into a proper embrace. “Catra, I don’t really want to,” Adora sighed and scratched behind one of Catra’s ears. “But I think I’m going to have to.”

Catra sighed miserably, “I’m not a fan.”

“I know,” Adora kept up her scratching. 

“No touching her,” Catra mumbled. 

“What?” Adora pulled out of the embrace a little. 

“I can smell it when someone else touches you and if you’re going to do this date, she doesn’t touch you.” Catra keeps her head buried into Adora’s neck as she says this.

“Okay,” Adora smiled. “Completely reasonable terms.”

 

* * *

 

The date was extremely awkward, and it had been since the very beginning when Princess Ashe had gone in for a hug and Adora completely dodged it with barely an explanation. Now, they were seated on opposite sides of a table in the castle in the Western Cliffs, and Adora was desperately trying to get through this meal on good enough terms so that the other princess would join the alliance. 

Adora was very close to saying screw it all, and leaving, but she’d made a promise to get Ashe to join, and she’d be damned if she didn’t walk out of here successful. 

“So…” Princess Ashe started, “What are you into?”

_Not you_ , Adora thought immediately. 

_Catra_ , Adora thought immediately after.

“Um,” Adora looked away. “I like to…hit things.” Adora brought her eyes back. 

“To hit things?” Princess Ashe said dryly. 

“…Yeah,” Adora said back. “What do you like to do?”

Princess Ashe’s eyes lit up and she began speaking passionately about the things she was interested in. She was talking so fast, Adora couldn’t keep up. Adora looked down at her plate, looking at the mixed up mess of her dinner and decided she couldn’t handle another course. There had already been three. 

“Princess Ashe,” Adora interrupted, “I hate to cut this conversation short, but I think we should spend some time talking about the Alliance.”

“The Alliance?” Princess Ashe said, her enthusiasm flagging significantly. “Right, I should remember that’s the only reason you’re here.”

And that immediately made Adora feel bad. 

“Hey,” Adora started, “Princess Ashe, you’re really nice, but…”

“But you have a girlfriend, I know,” Princess Ashe sighed. 

“Yeah,” Adora let out a little laugh, “I do. And you deserve someone who doesn’t.” Adora paused, “You also deserve someone who likes the same things as you, who likes you because you’re you. I…I can’t give that to you.”

Ashe sighed, “I know,” she placed her head in her hands. “I do want to be part of the Alliance. And I shouldn’t have made you do this,” Princess Ashe looked up, “I’m sorry.”

Adora smiled, “It’s okay. Now let’s get this Alliance business figured out.”

 

* * *

 

Catra was pacing in the hall when Adora returned, and she was on Adora barely a second after she came in. 

“Hey Adora,” she said, he hands running over Adora’s arms as she pressed her face into Adora’s neck.

“Hey Catra,” Adora said, a little laugh in her voice. “How do I smell?”

“You don’t smell too bad, I guess,” Catra tried to put up a front, but her frantic nuzzling lessoned the effect. 

“I’m so glad to be home,” Adora squeezed Catra tightly. “I’m so glad to be home with you.”

Catra relaxed almost immediately, a low purr rumbling out of her. “I’m glad you’re home too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a burning prompt or a spicy headcanon, or you just wanna talk, you can catch me [here](https://catradoramma.tumblr.com).


End file.
